


Meet the parents

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will Arthur and Molly Weasley approve of their son's scaly girlfriend?





	Meet the parents

Our tale starts in The Burrow where Charlie's girlfriend Norberta is meeting Arthur and Molly Weasley for the very first time.

Molly smiled. "Pleased to meet you, dear. We've heard so much about you."

Norberta smirked. "All good things I hope?"

Arthur said, "Yes, Charlie talks about you all the time."

Charlie blushed. "I think she gets it, dad."

Molly asked, "So, how long have you two been dating?"

Norberta told them, "We started dating shortly after I came to The Dragon Sanctuary."

Arthur beamed, "We did kind of have a feeling our Charlie was dating someone."

Molly added, "I even suspected it was his favourite dragon, although he never specifically mentioned your name, dear."

Charlie replied, "What can I say? She's a great gal."

Arthur and Molly both chuckled. "We can see that."


End file.
